freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Chain
=Overview= Battle Chain are a set of rules for playing different franchises. See Variant descriptions - Lord of the Ring Rules are the most generic Variant =Variants= Variant Battle Chain Lord of the Rings The original concept was borrowed from, STG`s (unwieldy) collectable miniatures game, cut and spliced, own rules added, extrapolated, altered and re-invented where necessary to create a usable and acceptable system that will work for almost any genre of game. My Battle Chain Middle Earth Supplement with Core Rules added for convenience concentrate on J.R.R.Tolkien`s Lord of the Rings, and was conceived after reading and being disappointed with Games Workshop`s LOTR Strategy Battle system. The enormity of Middle Earth gaming is so vast large a theme in itself, that I concluded a separate supplement book was needed to do the subject justice. ''Variant Rules'' Rules Link One(odt): Rules Link One(pdf): ''Variant Battle Chain Descent'' Descent, Journeys in the dark is `the new kid on the block,` and is a masterpiece of board/rpg gaming. Produced by Fantasy Flight Games, it is wonderful once again to see good hobby games being made by a company delivering truly great value for money. I have rarely seen this degree of craftsmanship in at least a decade and a half of gaming. However, as well written and playable as the official rules for this game are; I drastically needed to change the way the scenarios play out so that they would fit smoothly with my own generic Battle Chain core system. I wanted to make Descent more like a true role playing game (RPG) but to do this properly; I have had to re-write Battle Chain completely from the ground upwards to make the system usable as a simple but workable set of RPG rules, and not just some poor second class cousin. ''Variant Rules'' Rules Link(odt): Rules Link(pdf): ''Variant Battle Chain Doom'' Doom Variant ''Variant Rules'' Rules Link(odt): Rules Link(pdf): ''Battle Chain Heroscape'' Where to begin? My story is long ago, and I may not live to tell it again: so remember the words that I set forth in these journals, so that they may guide you in your journey. My name first, and my original origins. I am Thormun. Valhalla is my homeland, though I do not recognize the regions that I now dare to visit. My people, the Kyrie, lived peacefully here for thousands of years under the rule of our Archkyries. Then the wellsprings were found, and everything changed. Ah, the mysterious wellsprings. Sixty-some years ago I discovered the first one quite by accident in that treacherous marshy and loch land area - quite aptly named, The Tarn of Volsunga. When I drank its water I became stronger in body and mind: my wings grew to a wondrous size: I gained mystical powers: and to my astonishment, I stopped aging. Yet if I did not drink from the wellspring often, the powers faded. ''Variant Rules'' Rules Link(odt): Rules Link(pdf): Category:Misc Category:Fantasy Category:1/76 Category:20mm Category:1/72-1/61 Category:25/30mm Category:FWGRTV1.0